


A Star In The Crowd

by My_OTPs_Drarry_Kiribaku_Tododeku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_OTPs_Drarry_Kiribaku_Tododeku/pseuds/My_OTPs_Drarry_Kiribaku_Tododeku
Summary: As next in line for the royal throne, Victor was expected to find a bride to be his queen. So his parents throw a ball. Victor knew there was someone who'd take his breathe away. A girl with a flowy dress he assumed. Until a certain Yuri Katsuki comes into sight
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 28
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

As a prince, Victor, was always being told you have to do it like this or you'll never be a good king. Do this, and that. Blah, blah, blah. Now as the soon to be King, he needs a queen. Another demand.

His parents weren't in the mood to wait for the right one to just show up at the castle doors. So, they decide to throw a ball.

Right now Victor stands in front of the mirror while the castle stemstress and designer fit his outfit for the upcoming evening. 

"You've grown so much, I'd never thought I'd see the day you pick your queen." says the seamstress. She had been here since he was a little kid. 

Victor shrugs. "I don't understand why it's such a big deal."

The designer sighs. "You'll understand when the time comes."

Victor wonders if he really ever will. When he thinks of a bride all he can think of is a girl in a flowing blue dress, with black hair, and cow-brown eyes.

Victor didn't want to this for a lot of reasons. But one of the reasons was bigger than the rest. He wanted someone who loved him and he loved back. Someone who he wanted to make a family with.

He kept this to himself though. His parents just wanted a good queen. Thoughts such as these kept him distracted from the needle that hit his skin every 2 seconds. 

Before long, the formal wear was done. The seamstress and designer left and Victor was left alone in his room. He needed something to clear his head. He soon found himself packing to go to the ice rink.

"Kiki," he called for his personal maid.

"Yes Your Highness?"

"If my mom or dad ask where I'm at tell them I'm at the ice rink."

"Yes Sir." Kiki says.

Victor finishes packing and makes his way to the door through the kitchen. When he steps outside, the cool Spring air, blows through his silver hair. He walks to the town, his hood over his head. 

He passes a dog, who he named Makkachin. He tosses 2 biscuits, pets the dog, and continues making his way to the ice rink. 

When he arrives, the woman greets him. He nods and makes his way to the mens rink. He's thankful for this, because he doesn't need a whole bunch of girls chasing after him, Victor slips off his shoes and ties on his ice skates. Beneath his cloak he's wearing casual clothing.

He stops once he reaches the rink. There's another male skating as well. His black hair is slicked back, and his eyes are focused. His posture is beautiful and elegant. Victor stands in awe staring at the male. 

He watches him land a triple axel, and triple toe loop. He has to hold back a gasp when the male misses a jump and falls. The male quickly regains rhythm.

Victor just stands there, unable to look away. Finally, the male does a spin combination, and ends it with a hand on his chest, and his other outstretched. Looking straight at Victor.

His eyes go wide and he drops his arms. Victor just claps, unaware of the other males surprise.

"That was beautiful!" Victor exclaims.

"P-prince Victor, Your Highness." The male bows.

Victor waves it off. "Just call me Victor, please." 

"O-okay."

Victor skates over to the male. "Where'd you learn to skate like that?"

"Back in my Kingdom."

"Oh. So you're a prince?"

"Yes. Prince Yuuri Katsuki." The male announces.

"Ah, so you're here with your sister for the ball tonight?"

"Yes, I'm here with her, my mother and father are busy with the kingdom. So I'm accompanying her as well as a few guards."

"Awe, interesting." Victor then skates a little back. "You can continue skating. I just came here to clear my head."

"Oh, sorry. I think I'll just watch. I tend to skate better by myself." Yuuri says.

"Oh, okay."

Yuuri smiles, and Victor feels his heart skip a beat. He looks away as heat fills his cheeks. He skates off to the middle of the rink. He closes his eyes, and slows his breathing. Victor feels the world almost slow around him, as he raises his head and begins the step sequence. He lands each jump with precision. He ends with his signature move, and a spin combination, before stopping in the middle.

He hears clapping from the side, which startles him from his daze.

He turns towards Yuuri, who's wearing a huge grin. "That was outstanding. It was so graceful and concentrated. It was beautiful." Yuuri smile brightens.

"Thanks Yuuri." Victor returns the smile.

The two end up talking, walking through the town. Eventually, the sun begins to dip in the sky. Both males say goodbye, before heading off to their destinations.

Victor makes his way quickly to the castle, he slips upstairs to his room. Moments later the designer comes in to help Victor into his formal wear. His mother and father enter his room after he's finally done. His mother gushes about how he's grown. He doesn't pay much attention.

Balls are a nightmare. Victor has gone around the ball room greeting princes and princesses. His lips hurt from all the hands he's had to kiss. 

He stops and looks around his eyes scanning the crowd. Until they fall onto a familiar face. Victor stops dead in his tracks, his heart accelerates, threatening to jump from his chest. There stands Yuuri in a blue suit, his hair combed out neatly, glasses perch on the bridge of his nose. A smile lights up his face as he talks to someone. 

Suddenly Victor became only aware of Yuuri. Little did he know that his parents were watching from a far.

"I think he's spotted the one." says the queen.

"Yes, he has." Her husband says.

They watch as Victor makes his way over to Yuuri. They are caught off guard a little, but weren't surprised. Victor was always talking about a boy he saw, calling them pretty or beautiful. Victor didn't know his parents were okay with this.

"Told you he'd go straight for a prince." The Queen states.

"Yes. As usual you were right my dearest." The King gives his wife a peck on the cheek and they watch their son with pride.

"Yuuri!" Victor calls. The other prince turns in Victor's direction. 

"Victor- Oh!" Victor grabs Yuuri's hand and places a gentle kiss. Yuuri looks at Victor wide-eyed, blushing.

Victor suddenly remembers where he's at and turns back to see his parents smiling. His mother nods. Victor is surprised, but it quickly turns into gratefulness. He returns his parents smile, and turns back to the stunning Yuuri.

"Good evening Yuuri."

"Good evening Victor."

Suddenly music begins and everyone looks around, finding a dancing partner. Victor turns to Yuuri and bows. He offers his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Yuuri smiles. His heart is beating so fast, he takes Victor's hand and is led to the middle of the crowd. The two laugh, as each song goes. Some are fast pace and they barely manage to keep up, even after years of practicing.

Finally, the slow dance begins. Victor bows, and Yuuri returns it with a bow of his own. Victor takes his hand once more and lifts it to his lips. Victor takes his hand and places it on Yuuri's waist. 

A whistle comes from the crowd and Victor turns and sees his cousin Yurio smirking. Victor sticks his tongue out like a child. He takes Yuuri's hand and places it on his own shoulder. He keeps hold of his other hand and they begin to sway. 

Yurio joins the two next with his fiance Otabek. Yuuri's friend, Phitchit, joins in with Yuuri's sister. Then Chris joins with his newly wedded wife. JJ joins with his fiance, and soon all their friends are dancing with them. Everybody else just watches in awe as Victor dances with Yuuri.

After about an hour, Victor and Yuuri escape out to the castle garden. They laugh before reaching the bridge the stretches over the small pond. 

"Why me?" Yuuri asks.

Victor thinks for a moment. "Because you looked like a star in the crowd. Too good to be true, and too good to stand by everybody else."

"Oh."

"Sorry that was cheesy." Victor laughs.

"Not really no." Yuuri looks at Victor and smiles.

"You know, I've only known you for a day, but I think I've fallen madly in love with you, and I don't know how to deal with it." Victor says.

Yuuri blushes bright red. He looks away. "You could kiss me." He says. 

"What?" Victor wasn't able to hear Yuuri. Yuuri turns and faces him. 

"I said that... You could kiss me. If you know that'd help you deal with it." He looks away, half expecting Victor to laugh. Instead he feels an arm wrap around his waist and pull him close.

Yuuri looks up and Victor's nose is touching his.

"I think that'd only make it worse, but I'm willing to try." Victor grins. He closes the gap between the two. Yuuri's lips are soft, warm, and delicate. He feels Yuuri put his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Victor slips his arms around Yuuri's waist.

When they part, both are blushing brightly. There noses still touch. "I think I'm madly in love with you as well." Yuuri smiles. The share another passionate kiss, and several sweet kisses. The two walk hand in hand the rest of the night. When the night is over, Yuuri spends the night with Victor in the castle.

"Night Victor."

"Night my beautiful star."

A/N: Notes aren't working so I'm just writing it down here. Let me know if you want the proposal for chapter 2 in the comments. This is pretty sloppy so I understand if you don't like it. Tell me what you think tho. I wrote this mainly because I thought AO3 needed more Victuuri content. Have a nice day/night, love you all!!! <3


	2. The Proposal

Yuuri stared at his boyfriend laying beside him. Even though it's been 4 years now, the word boyfriend still seems foreign to his mouth. 

He brushes a piece of hair out of Victor's eyes. Victor seemed distant lately, and although he'd never admit it, he was scared.

"No, no, no. Yurio not there. The looks dumb right there." Victor complains.

"Well if it's bothering you so much, come move it yourself shit head!" Yurio snaps back.

"Must you make everything so difficult?" Victor asks.

"Must you not shut up?" Yurio asks.

Victor just rolls his eyes at his cousin.

"Listen, Victor. I don't know Yuuri that well, but I know him well enough that no matter what you do he's gonna love it."

Victor smiles. "Thanks Yurio."

~Timeskip 5 hours later~

Victor looks around everything is perfect. Lanterns hang from the tree and lights float on the lake nearby. The wind blows cherry blossoms from a nearby tree. 

Victor has the whole day planned out for tomorrow, he'll leave a note telling Yuuri that coffee is warm and waffles are in the microwave. He'll say he's had to go somewhere. Around 12, (because Yuuri wakes up around 10:30 - 11:30), Phitchit and Chris will pick up Yuuri to go shopping in town. Around 5 I'll pick him up dressed casual, and take him to dinner. Then I'll lead him here and propose.

Everything is going to be perfect...

TBC


	3. The Proposal (part 2)

A/N: Whole chapter will be Yuuri's POV

I wake up the next morning, the bed seems barren, I lay my arm on the spot beside me, my hand touching a piece of paper. I grab my glasses and look at the letter. It says 'To Yuuri' on the front. It reminds me of the scene from Twilight, when Bella wakes up and sees a note addressed to Mrs. Cullen, from Edward.

I laugh and open the letter. 

Dearest Yuuri,  
I had to go shopping, waffles are in the microwave, the coffee should be warm. Phitchit and Chris will be here to pick you up around 12. I'll pick you up for dinner. Wear something casual.

Love,  
Your Victor <3

I smile, slipping a grey shirt over my head. I then shimmy into a pair of mens jeggings(yes those exist don't judge me). I pull on a pair of socks, the exit the bedroom. Our maid, Kiki, greets me. I give her a small smile, and bow. Victor and I had decided to live in a small house for now, until we at least get married.

The thought of marrying Victor warms my heart and makes me smile as I grab a coffee cup from the cabinet. 

I grab the waffles from the microwave and grab a fork. I look back at the clock that reads 11:32.

I had enough time before they got here. I sit down and eat my breakfast, Kiki takes my dishware when I finish. I thank her and make my way back to the room. I slip on my shoes and head back to the living area, I barely touch the last step before banging comes from the door.

"Yuuuuuuuuriiiiiii! Open the door bestie, it's time to shop and take some selfies!" the voice of Phitchit screams.

I open the door and Phitchit is practically jumping up and down. His eyes light up as he pulls me outside and closes the door. "C'mon! Chris is waiting in the car!"

I laugh as he pulls and shoves me in the car.

A/N: Credit to the author of the Twilight Saga for inspiring the beginning of this chapter


	4. The Proposal (part 3)

A/N: 3rd person view

Pitchit, Chris, and Yuuri make their way through town. Wiggling through the crowd. Soon they have at least 50 bags, Yuuri spots a jewelry store and they decided to take a look.

The 3 are looking through rings and necklaces, when suddenly, Yuuri stops in front of the engagement rings. Pitchit and Chris notice, so they walk over to their friend.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?" Pitchit puts a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. 

Yuuri looks at Pitchit, his nose is red, and he looks like he's gonna cry. "Do you think he's having doubts? We've been together for 4 years. He still hasn't proposed. Did I do something wrong?" Tears fall from Yuuri's eyes.

Pitchit and Chris look at each other. What are they suppose to do. Pitchit turns back to Yuuri and like the supportive friend he is, he hugs Yuuri and talks in a calm voice. "Yuuri, Victor loves you a lot. He doesn't doubt a single thing, trust me."

Yuuri looks at Pitchit with glazed eyes. "Thanks Pitchit."

Pitchit nods before Chris pops upside Yuuri. "Victor just called. Yuuri needs to meet him at the fountain in Town Square."

Yuuri's face lights up. "Well what are we waiting for?" He rushes out of the jewelry store with Chris and Pitchit barely following behind him.

When Yuuri reaches the fountain, he looks all around it, but there's no sight of Victor. His face begins to fall, until he hears a all too familiar voice.

"Yuuri!" Before he can turn around, arms wrap around his waist and soft lips brush against his own.

"I missed you." Yuuri states.

"I'm sorry love, I was busy. Did you enjoy shopping though?"

"Yes I did. Wait, where is Chris and Pitchit?"

"Oh Kiki picked them up so they could take the bags home."

"Oh okay."

"Now how about we go to the restaurant, I reserved a space for us."

"Victor," Yuuri whines. "You shouldn't spoil me."

"Well sorry, but seeing you smile makes it worth it."

Blush makes its way to Yuuri's face as Victor pulls him along.

Finally they stop in front of a place with lanterns lighting the pathway a Cherry Blossom Trees swaying overhead. Yuuri gasps at the sight. Victor pulls him gently along, and when they reach the inside, Yuuri cannot help but smile.

They sit down and order. After about 2 hours, Victor excuses himself to use the restroom. The waiter comes up to Yuuri moments later, and hands him a letter.

A/N: Hey guys we're nearing the train stop. Chapter 5 will be the chapter of Proposal, if you all want I'll add a some more chapters with the honeymoon, and then maybe the future when they are finally rulers of the Kingdom. (I need suggestions on the Kingdom name XD I forgot to do that. Also I just realized I've been spelling Pitchit wrong up until this chapter, I'm so ashamed :C Anyway hope you're all having a great day/night, and I wish the best for all my readers


	5. The Proposal (Final Part)

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Kimiichi (did i get that right?) who I feel like has been super supportive through this so shoutout to you. The world deserves more people like you :3

Yuuri's POV

I take the paper and open it carefully.

Dear Yuuri,  
Follow the blue carpet until you see some lights, at the end I've got a surprise for you.

Love,  
Victor

Okay, I think. I get up and immediately see a blue carpet leading out the backdoor. I stand up and follow it.

The blue fabric leads me to a bridge, lily pads float on the water below, and lights reflect off the surface.

I begin to follow them next. As I walk the smooth path, I look at the scenery, flower blossoms fall from the trees, it makes the world so much more beautiful. 

Finally, I stop at the clearing and my mouth drops. In a lake nearby, lights bobble, floating in the water. Lanterns hanging from trees, and cherry blossoms lay on the ground. 

A voice I've learned to love, says my name, and interrupts my awe, and in the middle is a dream come true. Victor, on one knee, holding a small jewelry box, his face wears a huge smile.

I walk over slowly, and once I reach him he begins. "Yuuri, from the day I met you, it was love at first sight. I know it took awhile, but trust me I've been wanting to propose to you since day one. What I also wanted, was to see what a normal life with you would be like, away from all the royalty stuff. I've never been so happy in my life, and I swear I will shower with kisses everyday, I will cuddle you whenever you want, I will comfort you when you need it, most of all I will always be here for you. I will always love you. So Yuuri Katsuki would you do the honor of being my King, and marry me?" He opens the box revealing a simple gold ring.

I burst into tears and tackle him. "Yes, yes, yes! Yes I wiill marry you!"

He holds me tight, "I love you."

I look at him, smiling and wiping tears. "I love you to Victor."

Victor takes my hand, and slips the ring on my finger. I hold it out and examine it. "Perfect fit," I tell him.

"Like us." He smiles.

"Yeah, like us."

He pulls me in and our lips touch, sending electricity up my body. Our kisses are in perfect motion. Never in my life would I've thought I'd marry Prince Victor, yet here I am. Engagement ring on my finger, and my lips locked with his.

When he pulls away, he whispers two words. "Moy korol'"

"What's that mean?" I ask.

"It means My King." he tells me.

And I can't help but think, that soulmates really do exist.

A/N: Erm okay not sure why anyone would because this is pretty shitty, but if you want a wedding scene let me know.


End file.
